fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Wyvern (Species)
|rōmaji = Waibān |name = Wyvern |romaji = Waibān |primary ability = Underwater breathing (Seaverns only) Venomous bite Fire breathing (Drakeverns only) |located in = Earth Land}} Wyverns ' ( , ''Waibān; lit. "Lesser Dragon") are fierce, draconian creatures that appear throughout Earth Land. While not rare, it is uncommon for humans to encounter them unless their territory is trespassed upon. Appearance '''Wyverns are exceedingly large, draconian beasts that are found in multiple colours, the most common being green and orange. Unlike dragons, wyverns are smaller in stature and have a barbed tail. Running down their back is a line of spikes that are orange that stands out among their green scales. A usual trait is that they only possess back legs, having wings where their arms would be. Similar to a bat, their wings have claws on the end. However, they can still attack with these wings as if they were arms. Blizzardverns are almost identical in appearance to the wyvern, except for their predominant white color, black talons on its feet, and black spikes running down their back. Seaverns '''are exclusively blue in colour, their physique is more aquatic and streamlined to allow them to swim faster than most marine animals. Instead of scales, they have a shark-like skin except with scales. It does not have a scaley appearance as the scales are thin and closely overlapped, giving it the same durability as its brethren. Another difference is that it has webs between its fingers and toes as well as a fish fin at the end of its tail. '''Serpentverns are similar to the wyvern in appearance except for the lack of back legs. They are the only known species of wyvern that has wings and arms independant from each other. While it can fly, it spends most of its time on the ground and is the fastest breed on wyvern due to its serpentine qualities. Drakeverns: '''Almost indistinguishable from the wyvern, Drakeverns are bright orange and possess no spikes. They are the only breed known to breathe fire and have no arms. Where arms would be, wings are there instead. These wings have hooks on the end that let the Drakevern climb up places and rend flesh. This breed enjoys hot climates and spotting one is said to herald a bush fire or volcanic eruption. Magic and abilities '''Enhanced Strength: As a testament to their size, a wyvern is very strong, and is able to momentarily overwhelm people with incredible strength. However, wyverns are considerably weaker than their distant relative, the dragon. Enhanced Speed: Despite their odd proportions, a wyvern is surprisingly fast, being able to keep up with people who are fast in their own regard. Enhanced Intelligence: Wyverns are, surprisingly, very resourceful, and one such wyvern was able to outwit Team Natsu by deflecting their attacks, and moving out of the way, making them strike each other instead of it. wyverns however, are incapable of speech and are not as intellegent as a dragon. Enhanced Durability: Wyverns are very durable, and are able to withstand, and even repel, spells that would otherwise be considered dangerous to others. Flight: As they possess wings, wyverns are capable of flight. Venomous Fangs: 'Wyverns possess a particularly potent venom that could kill a human in minutes due to the basic size of a human in comparison to a normal dose. Wyverns only resort to using venom on larger prey, where it takes longer for the venom to take effect. '''Underwater Breathing: '''Exclusive to the wyvern breed, Seaverns are amphibious and can breath underwater. '''Fire Breathing: '''Trait exclusive to the Drakevern. Their flames are not as powerful as a dragon's. Sub-species *'Wyvern: Common species of the wyvern family. Wyverns typically reside in areas that have a temperate climate, such as forests. *'Blizzardvern:' A white, herbivorous wyvern that resides in areas that have a cold climate, such as Mt. Hakobe. They are very protective of their food and territory. *'Serpentvern: '''This species predominantly dwells in warmer climates, but can be found in forests and mountain ranges. *'Seavern: 'Seen around islands and port towns, seaverns live near large bodies of water though they tend to spend more time underwater and terrorise fishermen. *'Drakeverns: '''Rarest of the breeds. Only seem to appear around fire or volcanoes. They get their name from the drake, a cousin to the dragon that was initially believed to breathe fire. Despite this being proven false, the drakevern still retains its original name. Trivia *A large amount of information is taken from our mother wiki, but altered as my version of wyverns are a combination of real world fiction and Fairy Tail anime canon. Category:Nori-sushi-chan Category:Magic Beast